1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a display module thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display module (LCM) and a notebook computer having the LCM.
2. Description of the Related Art
Similar to normal desktop computers, notebook computers can perform certain functions. Owing to the compact design, the notebook computers featuring portability have become indispensable to users. Since the prices of the notebook computers are continuously reduced, some users even tend to replace the desktop computers with the notebook computers. With the popularity of wireless network, the notebook computers are no longer subject to the trammel of a network cable, and the users of the notebook computers can access the internet anywhere within the coverage of the wireless network.
A notebook computer is constituted by a host and a display device that are pivoted to each other, and an antenna for receiving network signals is often configured in the display device. To enhance the gain of the antenna, metal elements having certain volume are frequently configured in the display device, and the antenna can then be grounded through the metal elements. Here, the antenna can be connected to the metal elements through conductive tapes or screws. However, the configuration of the metal elements leads to an increase in the manufacturing cost and the weight of the notebook computer, and the use of the conductive tapes or the screws requires additional labor hours.
Taiwan Patent No. M380585 discloses an electronic device in which antenna circuits are directly printed on a back cover or are attached to the back cover in form of a flexible circuit board. Taiwan Patent No. M342006 discloses a handheld electronic device in which an antenna module is pivoted to a cover of the handheld electronic device and is suitable for being unfolded with respect to the cover. Taiwan Patent No. M302137 discloses a notebook computer in which an antenna is connected to a gasket of a back plate in a display device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,690 discloses a notebook computer in which an antenna is connected to a metal frame in a display device.